Descuido Freudiano por NerdyGer
by Camy.MD
Summary: Los instintos periodísticos de Hannah sacan lo mejor de ella cuando encuentra ... cierto manuscrito. ¿Qué significará para Booth y Hannah?  ¿y para Booth y Brennan?. Traducción de "Freudian Slip" de NerdyGer.


**Descuido Freudiano**

Hola a todos ^^ … bueno todavía no tengo inspiración para escribir un fic por mi cuenta, pero he descubierto historias buenísimas en inglés, esta historia "Freudian Slip" o "Descuido Freudiano" es uno de mis one-shots favoritos y obtuve el permiso de NerdyGer para su traducción.

Esta historia está basada en la serie Bones, perteneciente a Hart Hanson, Katie Reichs y la cadena Fox. Solo los tomaron prestados para darle vida a esta historia.

"**Freudian Slip"**

Hannah Burley miró alrededor de la oficina vacía de Booth. Había aparecido en un día extraño entre historias para llevar a su novio a almorzar. Sin embargo, había mezclado su horario y él estaba atascado en una reunión con Caroline Julian que, no tenía esperanzas de terminar en un futuro cercano. Así que se fue a explorar. Decidió que podría ir a saludar a Lance. Por alguna razón desconocida, el siempre la evitaba; bueno, no solo a ella, a todos. Cuando todos estaban juntos, el era muy agradable, pero ella se había dado cuenta que el tendía a observar cosas, no a tomar parte de ellas. Ella pensó que él era un psicólogo, y observar cosas era su forma de vida. Eso no significaba que ella no podía molestarlo mientras esperaba por Seeley. Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en su cara mientras se dirigía al ascensor. Unos pocos minutos jugando con Sweets compensarían perderse el almuerzo con Seeley, casi.

Sweets había estado solo en su oficina cuando ella entró sin llamar. Pareció aturdido por un momento, pero luego se compuso y charlaron como si nada. Hablaron sobre cosas superfluas, y los sentidos periodísticos de Hannah estaban alertándola. Era como si a propósito el no la empujara, no le tratara de extraer información, como si estuviera tratando de no conocerla. Entonces, ella estaba tratando de conocerlo, de presionarlo, tratando de averiguar exactamente por qué él no era abierto con ella. Pero Sweets fue salvado por la campana o por el teléfono de la oficina, de todos modos. Se había olvidado de firmar algún formulario y una secretaria molesta necesitaba la firma inmediatamente. Así que educadamente se disculpo de Hannah dijo que regresaría en un momento y la invito a ponerse cómoda. Corrió hacia la puerta, y Hannah no pudo decidir si fue porque no quería aumentar más la ira de la secretaria o porque necesitaba una ruta de escape.

Se sentó en el sillón por un momento y luego decidió que el la había invitado a ponerse cómoda. Ella estaba más cómoda siendo periodista, explorando. Sintiéndose traviesa se dirigió a sus estanterías bastante impresionantes. Deslizó un dedo a través de muchos títulos, buscando sumamente aburrida. En el estante inferior noto una mini colección de Freud y recordando un largo curso de mujeres reprimidas, tomó el volumen más grueso y lo hojeó distraídamente por un momento. Cuando puso el libro de vuelta en su sitio notó que no sonó contra la madera de la repisa como había esperado. En cambio, la parte posterior se sentía suave. Curiosa, sacó la colección completa de Freud de la repisa y, detrás de esta había un manuscrito cubierto con plástico. Aún más curiosa, sacó el libro: "Bones-El corazón del asunto". ¿Era este el secreto de Sweets, Por qué el siempre parecía estar fuera del grupo de Squints? ¿Estaba enamorado de la Dr. Brennan? ¿Era eso? El parecía un buen chico, ¿En realidad era una especie de acosador psicópata? Rápidamente escondió el manuscrito en su chaqueta, devolvió todos los libros con un ruido satisfactorio en la parte posterior de la repisa y salió de la oficina.

Sweets volvió a una oficina vacía, confundido pero aliviado. Hannah era una persona impresionante. Pero como la mujer que interfería con su mamá y papá pato, apestaba totalmente. Volvió a sus archivos y continúo con sus citas, completamente inconsciente de lo que le faltaba a su oficina y hacia donde había ido.

**~~B&B~~**

Booth volvió a casa esa noche al olor de una cazuela de pollo y arroz caliente en la cocina y unas cervezas frías en el refrigerador. Era agradable volver a una casa con comida casera y una novia sonriente. Sin embargo, en vez de una novia sonriente, había una pensativa. Ella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y comenzó a servir la cena. Cada uno estaba en su segundo plato y la segunda cerveza cuando Hannah cambió de sus "temas cotidianos" al manuscrito que había estado leyendo durante las últimas 6 horas esperando a que el terminara su día. "Así que, no me habías dicho que Sweets escribía ficción"

La cabeza de Booth se golpeo con su comida, "¿De qué estás hablando?" El sabía que Sweets escribía artículos y libros de investigación, y un manuscrito inoportuno, pero él no escribía ficción, ¿verdad?

Hannah sonrió, "Encontré este ridículo libro sobre ti y Temperance en su oficina". Booth dejó caer el tenedor que colgaba en el aire entre su boca y la mesa. Hizo eco al golpear su plato. Tomó su cerveza y bebió ¾ partes de la botella llena, hasta dejarla seca.

Su voz se quebró mientras trataba de actuar indiferente. "No era ridículo, solo errado"

Ahora fue el turno de Hannah que escupió su cerveza. "¿Lo leíste? ¿Leíste el libro sobre ti y Bones?"

"Si, lo leí"

"¿y?"

"¿y qué? Era su derecho hacer observaciones, se dio cuenta de un error garrafal y nunca lo publicó. ¿De todos modos, como obtuviste una copia?"

Hannah pareció aliviada por un momento y se permitió una sonrisa, "En su oficina, no lo ocultó tan bien como pensaba. ¿Así que se dio cuenta el gran error que cometió al decir que ustedes estaban enamorados?"

"No, Cleo Eller no fue nuestro primer caso", dijo honestamente.

"Así que…"

"Así que. ¿Qué? Nunca pasó nada entre nosotros. Y ahora estoy contigo. Y somos todos felices: tu, yo y Bones"

"Espera. Retrocede. Estaban enamorados, pero nunca pasó nada entre ustedes y ahora van todos los días solo como compañeros y nada más."

"Bueno, somos amigos, pero si. Esa es la idea. Ella dijo no, no a la idea de ser algo más que eso. Amigos y compañeros de trabajo, solo eso"

"¿Le dijiste que la amabas y ella dijo que NO?". Hannah sonaba incrédula. ¿Quién en el mundo diría que no a ser amada por este hombre?

"Si, por supuesto que le dije…"Su voz se apagó y luego abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, la realización apareciendo en su rostro. Lo había dicho una vez, luego lo calificó y lo negó. Y luego, AQUELLA noche, aquella HORRIBLE noche, nunca lo dijo. Quería hacerlo, pero de alguna forma nunca lo hizo y antes de tener otra oportunidad, estaba en otro país con el corazón roto y Hannah estaba allí. Prácticamente susurró: "No. No, nunca le dije."

"¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí, conmigo?" Hannah no sonó enojada, solo un poco lastimosa.

"Hannah, te quiero. Nunca traicionaría eso"

"Lo sé Seleey. Has sido maravilloso, solo respóndeme algo. ¿Todavía la amas?" Él dudó. Sabía que su honestidad le haría daño.

"Sí. Todavía la amo. Lo siento, siempre tendré sentimientos por ella. Pero podemos hacer que esto funcione. Podemos resolver esto."

"Seleey, no te preocupes por eso. Se cuando retirarme con gracia"

"Hannah, no…"

"Shh, tuvimos algo genial. Pero no soy 2ª opción ni rompe hogares. Ese libro, ¿Cómo alguien podría leerlo e interponerse entre el verdadero amor?"

"Ella no cree en el amor"

"Si, ella cree. Puede negarlo, pero cree en ti. Por favor, no te rindas. Te prometo que no molestaré más." Se levantó, tomó su bolso y el libro de Sweets y se dirigió a la puerta."Vendré a buscar mis cosas en la mañana, y dejaré la llave bajo la puerta. Te veré alguna vez … cuida de ti y Temperance. Y dile adiós a Parker y a los squints por mí. Los extrañare a todos." Hizo un gesto amigable y salió del departamento, dejando a un choqueado Booth a su paso.

**~~B&B~~**

Brennan suspiró por el golpear incesante en su puerta. Perezosamente, dejo su computadora y se dirigió a la puerta. No era el golpe de Booth, pero no había razón para que lo fuera. Ya no era así, no a esta hora en la que debería estar en su casa. Miró por la mirilla y vio cabello rubio, ondulado.

Brennan quitó el seguro lentamente y abrió la puerta. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier tipo de saludo, Hannah presionaba suavemente un manuscrito en sus manos, no cualquier manuscrito, EL MANUSCRITO, el que por última instancia, forzó a Brennan y a Booth a los extremos opuestos del mundo.

"Temperance, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" La voz de Hannah no era acusatoria, solo curiosa y extrañamente preocupada.

"¿Decirte qué?"

"Que me alejara, que saliera, que no me mudara con él…" la voz de Hannah se hizo aún más suave. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enamorada de él?"

La cara de Brennan palideció y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero ella estaba tranquila y calmada, a lo que respondió "Quiero que él sea feliz, y tú lo haces feliz. No quería entrometerme"

Hannah suspiró y abrazó a la científica. Brennan, Congelada se fue al piso y agarró ese estúpido libro, aceptándolo en su pecho. Hannah la soltó y observó su sorprendido rostro. "Oh, Temperance, ¿Por qué piensas que no puedes hacerlo feliz?, ¿Sabes cuantas historias contó sobre ti en Afganistán, cuantas historias nos cuenta a Parker y a mí?, ¿Sabes cuantas veces él y Parker han visto el DVD de tu aparición en el show de 'the science dude'? LO AMAN. Y eso es solo la punta del iceberg. Tú lo haces feliz. Todos los días"

"No puedo. No puedo estar enamorada de él. No tengo un corazón abierto. Él quiere un para siempre. Yo no puedo dárselo. ¿Qué sucede si él decide que no vale la pena? ¿Qué sucede si él decide…si decide que yo no soy…?"

Hannah la cortó. "Dr. Temperance Brennan, tú vales la pena. TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE LA PENA. Y en cuanto a tu corazón, yo estaba allí… cuando me dijiste sobre el teléfono de disco y que si estaba segura sobre mudarme con Booth. Te he visto trabajar, lo dedicada que eres. Se la clase de corazón que tienes. No habría terminado con él ni me iría, si, honestamente no creyera que tú y Seeley se pertenecen. Especialmente, después de leer esto" Miró hacia el libro.

"Pero… ¿y si nos separan, como compañeros? El FBI tiene normas. Reglamentos"

"Esa no es una excusa. No dejes que lo sea. Ustedes funcionarán"

"Pero…"

"No más peros. Aquí." Hannah puso el dedo en el manuscrito. "Vuelve a leer la página 113, y piensa en lo que el chico dijo. Y luego ve a hablar con Booth. Esta noche me quedaré en el sillón de mi editor. Ve por él"

Sin otra palabra Hannah se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salió del departamento. Casi se había cerrado la puerta cuando Hannah volvió y miró una vez más a la científica, que, aún no había movido un músculo.

"Oh y Temperance, espero una invitación para la boda, y Hannah es un nombre excelente para una niña. Solo para que lo sepas." Y con la última palabra la puerta se cerró. El suave golpe llegó a los oídos de Brennan y se estremeció, volviendo a la vida.

**~~B&B~~**

Booth llevaba varios vasos de su buen whisky, después de haber despachado el six-pack sobrante, escuchó un golpe suave en la puerta. Conocía ese golpe. Lentamente, se paró, Bones lo estaba esperando. No podía imaginar porque ella estaba ahí. ¿Le había pasado algo a Ángela? ¿a Max? Bones no había ido más, no tan tarde, al menos desde que Hannah se mudó. Su corazón se contrajo. Hannah se fue, Booth había fracasado una vez más en mantener una relación. Era un idiota, un perdedor. Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta, la abrió lentamente, como si fuera un gran peso. Brennan, parada allí, sosteniendo comida tailandesa y lucía muy nerviosa. Nerviosa, pero había otra emoción que Booth había visto pocas veces en su rostro. Si él no la conociera, diría que era esperanza.

Brennan habló, pero sin su confianza habitual. "Sé que es tarde. Traje comida. Lo siento, está fría. Estuve en el auto 1 hora antes de tener el vigor de tocar"

Booth abrió la puerta y la condujo adentro, pero en silencio.

Brennan dejó la comida en el mostrador y Booth, metódicamente, comenzó a sacar los platos y a calentar los recipientes en el microondas. Brennan no dijo nada cuando él puso sus favoritos en un plato, los de él en otro, los tomó y los llevo hasta el sofá. Ella lo siguió con los cubiertos y ambos se sentaron en silencio, sin tocar la comida.

Brennan suspiró y comenzó a hablar. "Hannah fue a verme"

Booth levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos por primera vez esa noche. "Si, me dejó. Encontró el libro de Sweets. Ese libro estúpido"

La voz de Brennan era tan baja que Booth no estaba seguro de haberla oído bien, "No era estúpido"

"¿No lo era?"

"No Booth. No lo era"

"Bones, ¿viniste a decirme algo? ¿O solo a restregarme que apesto en las relaciones?"

Tragó saliva. "No estaba tratando de restregarte nada. Booth, no sé si puedo prometerte 30,40 o 50 años. Pero quiero prometerte hoy, y mañana. Puedo prometerte un día a la vez"

"¿Qué estás diciendo exactamente?" Booth puso su plato en la mesa, quitó el de Brennan de su regazo y lo puso al lado del suyo. Al principio fue un poco difícil, ya que ella apretaba muy fuerte el plato, pero eventualmente aflojó las manos y lo dejó en su regazo.

"Lo que estoy diciendo es que, TE AMO. Y sé que Hannah recién se fue y ha pasado poco tiempo, pero como que ella me dijo que viniera, que hablara contigo, que te dijera todo. Y no quiero negar mis sentimientos nunca más. Estoy cansada de pretender que no eres más que un compañero. No quiero mentir más, no a ti, no a Ángela o Cam o Sweets, o a mí misma. Quiero…" Pero el nunca sabrá lo que ella quería, porque sus labios estaban en los de ella y envolviéndose uno al otro con los brazos. Después de un minuto él la apartó, mirando a sus ojos confundidos.

"Lo siento, nunca lo dije antes, pero lo estoy diciendo ahora. Bones, TE AMO. Te amo, Temperance Brennan. Y puedo tomar hoy, mañana y el día siguiente. Como resultado, los días se transformarán en semanas, en meses, en años y en décadas". Se detuvo, tratando de detectar que debería haberse deslizado en sus ojos. Para su sorpresa, no estaba allí, solo una expresión de regocijo. Ella se inclinó para besarlo otra vez. Después de otro minuto, se apartó, mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Sabes lo que esto significa? Sweets tenía razón, todo el tiempo"

Booth se inclinó hacia ella otra vez, ansioso por juntar sus labios nuevamente. "Eh, como agradecimiento, le compraré un auto cuando cumpla 16". Ambos rieron y volvieron a besarse, incapaces de contener las sonrisas en sus rostros.

~~**EL FIN~~**

Bueno, espero lo disfruten… me costó un poco :S…. una vez más le agradezco a NerdyGer por el permiso para la traducción. Dejen reviews para seguir practicando mi capacidad traductora, ya que, obviamente se los enviaré en ingles

Besos, Camy 3


End file.
